A Percy Jackson Story
by cookiiemonster
Summary: Sorry... i suck at titles. But it's basically Percy all over again, but this time, he's living with Poseidon instead of his mother. Er, i hope that bad comments would be written in a more...constructive manner, thank you very much.
1. Chapter 1

"Dad…" I whispered.

"Hey Son," My father, Poseidon, ruffled my hair. In case you think that there's a typo error of some sort, here's a quick fact for you. Yes, my father is Poseidon, the Greek gods from the stories. No, he isn't a myth. Repeat that one more time and I would get real mad. Anyway, back to the point. My father was dressed as he always was. Think of typical beachwear, and you get my father's fashion style. Straw hats…Bermudas…the sorts. He continued jovially, "What's up?"

It only took the word 'camp' for him to stiffen almost immediately. I've been with my father for so long. I've been here since I was three in fact. It's been seven years since then…that makes me ten this year by the way. If you're wondering what I was doing for the other three years, I was with my mother…who passed away due to cancer. Anyway, the point is that even being this long with him; I've never ever seen my father look this awkward. He was always jovial…friendly. Oh wait, I could mention one time when I've seen him even more…out of place. You see, during World War II, the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, had made a pact to not have children anymore. But here I am… alive and well, thank you very much. He had this strained face when the Olympians were deciding my fate. Though I was only three, I could remember everything vividly. Of course, they eventually conceded to my father's request that I live with him since my mother had passed away after his incessant pestering.

"What about camp?" Dad had his rare I'm-feeling-awkward-and-I-don't-want-to-talk-about-this look.

"I heard from Apollo about it today and the way he described it like it was really fun…"

"Curse Apollo and his dimwitted antics!" Dad seemed really mad now. It seemed like he would change into his godly form now and disintegrated me into pieces.

"Can I go?"

The earth shook. Uh oh… Dad was not happy. Sorry mortals…I think this earthquake's my fault. Wait, not 'think'. I mean 'most definitely'. But thankfully the earthquake stopped when Dad saw the look on my face.

"…I'm sorry Perce. It's just that I'm worried…Dionysus is certain to make your life hell as well. That nephew of mine has never liked any campers. Well, if you really want to go, I suppose I could arrange it. Apollo did tell you that Chiron is the activities director there too right?"

I nodded.

"Good, that makes things easier. You've always been quite close with Chiron, "Dad stated. Then he muttered under his breath, "And I will have a talk with Dionysus personally,"

"When will I go?" I asked. My sea-green eyes looked brighter than usual.

"Now, I suppose, if you're that excited," Dad mused thoughtfully. "Go and pack your bag,"

"Roger that great god of the sea!" I mock saluted my father before proceeding to my room.

It didn't take me all that along to pack my bags though. The maids mostly helped me. It was a good thing too, for my luggage would have been messy beyond messy. And I had a mock teary goodbye scene with my father. Hey, we aren't father and son for nothing.

"Yes, yes, save the act. You know you can see each other soon so stop it," my half-brother, Triton rolled his eyes.

"I would have to agree with Triton. Poseidon, you're too old to do this already," Amphitrite sniffed. Well, I most certainly wasn't her favourite person for obvious reasons.

Dad and I sighed. Our fun is always interrupted by them.

"Bye Dad," I bade goodbye to him normally and stepped into his chariot pulled by hippocampi before talking to Rainbow, the leader of the hippocamps that were pulling the chariot. Rainbow also happens to be my favourite hippocampus by the way.

"Rainbow, Camp Half-Blood,"

_Okay. Just going to warn you but it takes a day to reach there. We __**are **__in Atlantis. So we have to rest every now and then._

I nodded once to acknowledge their request. Just as we were about to go off, Dad stopped me.

"Percy, take this," He passed a pen to me.

He gave me a pen, not a fanciful weapon of some sort.

"Okay, Dad…is this part of my dramatic departure?"

Triton scoffed. Okay, apparently not.

"Uncap it Son," Dad ordered.

I complied and uncapped it. Out appeared was an impressive sword made of celestial bronze.

"Riptide," I wondered in awe. Dad had told me about it before and had jokingly said that he would give it to me someday but I never imagined that he actually meant it.

"For protection…now go, make your way," I smiled-thanked my father and set off.

As we passed by some sea animals, I swear, they nodded. I can't understand them except for hippocampi, Pegasus or horses. One time, a hippocampus passed by us and greeted us.

_Hey there, Your Highness!_

I sighed. I could never get rid of the 'Your Highness' crap. Because of this, Amphitrite and Triton are angry at me. They don't seem to like me much… like I said, for obvious reasons. Ah, never mind that. I better sleep to make the trip seem slightly shorter.

_Wake up Boss! Wake up! Oh my gods, this is the twentieth time we are trying to wake you up! Boss! Earth to Percy Jackson!_

I mumbled a little and sat up, a tad sleepy. The first thing I saw was an oak tree, and a strawberry farm.

"Right…" I rubbed my tired eyes. "Thanks for the ride. I will be going,"

Rainbow and the rest disappeared under the water and I proceeded to the farm.

"I'm certain Apollo said to walk through the strawberry farm…" I muttered. I tested it out and poked my finger through experimentally before stepping through it. I squeezed my eyes shut, and the moment I found that I was at an entirely different place. It was a beautiful sight. Hills…meadows… it was gorgeous. Except for the fact that a seriously ugly looking girl walk pass wearing an orange shirt that said 'Camp Half-Blood', everything else was just peachy. Just then, a certain someone in a wheelchair appeared to greet me.

"Ah, Percy, welcome! I've been told by your father that you would arrive. I'm sorry I couldn't wait outside the camp for you," Chiron smiled apologetically.

"It's fine. By the way, I was told by Apollo that we are assigned cabins according to our godly parent so… where's the Poseidon cabin?" I questioned.

"Ah, right. How about we get you to your cabin before I get an experienced camper to show you around?" Chiron suggested.

I nodded my head once in approval. Lugging my luggage along, I followed Chiron. Not too long after, we reached the cabin three, also known as the Poseidon cabin. It had this salty air about it. Well, that was obvious. This _is _the Poseidon cabin after all. The outer walls were of rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor. It was really beautiful…anything sea-related was beautiful, in fact. I smile-thanked Chiron as he departed before dumping the luggage on my bed.

"No siblings…" I muttered. "But that is an obvious fact. Dad's not allowed to have any more children anyway…" the spacious cabin felt a little empty…lonely, in fact. I found some hangers supplied by the camp and from my luggage and so, I begin hanging up my clothes. I swear, after a week, this place will look like a doghouse. I've never been a neat person. I should consider asking the maids to help clean up my cabin every so often.

Knock! Knock!

"Coming!" I yelled, as I scrambled to hang up my clothes in the closet before opening the door. The girl outside the door was seriously pretty. She had blond hair, but what really caught my attention were her stormy grey eyes. I had a feeling that if I made her mad, I was _so _going to get it.

**Annabeth's POV**

The boy in front of me was gorgeous. Sea-green eyes, Curly black hair, a built body… The girls in the Aphrodite cabin are so going loco over him. He had a nice voice too. Deep…cool… Wait hang on. I'm the daughter of Athena, he's a son Poseidon. Our parents are mutual enemies. I mustn't go gaga over him. Besides, a daughter of Athena is supposed to be level-headed and smart. Not a crazy fan girl. But even after my self-assuring speech, I couldn't find the voice to speak.

"Hi, you must be the camper Chiron was talking about," the boy said coolly. "I'm Percy. What's your name?"

I recovered quickly so as not to make myself look dumb.

"Annabeth, cabin six, Athena,"

Percy contemplated this, "Cool name. So…are you the one taking me on a tour?"

I nodded.

"Err…"

"Something wrong?" I questioned.

"The tips of your ears are kind of red…are you all right?" Percy shuffled uncomfortably.

"Oh…" This boy is totally clueless to his looks. "No, I'm all right. So, I have to explain this whole camp stuff you. So, you know Greek gods and-"

Percy cut me off. "No, no, that's all right. I already know everything. See, unlike other demigods, I live with my father Poseidon. So I know basically almost everything… except the facilities here. And basically, I didn't know any mortal humans… I had Cyclopes and marine animals for company… as well as Amphitrite, my stepmother, and Triton, my half-brother. But they don't…ahem, like me very much,"

I stood, dumbfounded. That explains why he is oblivious to his own looks. But… living with your godly parent? I know dozens of demigods who would kill, to be able to do that. I merely nodded stupidly and answered, "Oh, I see. Well then, let's get along with our tour,"

**Percy's POV**

We walked through the strawberry fields, where campers were picking bushels of berries while a satyr played a tune on a reed pipe.

Annabeth told me the camp grew a nice crop for export to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus. "It pays our expenses," she explained. "And the strawberries take almost no effort."

She said Mr. D had this effect on fruit-bearing plants: they just went crazy when he was around. It worked best with wine grapes, but Mr. D was restricted from growing those, so they grew strawberries instead. But… who _is _Mr. D?

"Oh…you know the wine god?" Annabeth fidgeted uncomfortably. "Yeah, it's him. But you should know that we can't use names at random,"

I remembered. "Oh…right! Dad told me once before. I guess I keep forgetting,"

Then a familiar-looking satyr with curly brown hair caught my eye.

"Grover, come over here!" I waved my hand.

"Percy?" Grover cried in disbelief. "By the gods, what are you doing here?"

I pointed to myself, "Demigod,"

"Oh…right," Grover looked at the floor sheepishly. Then he noticed Annabeth. "Oh, you're here Annabeth,"

"Why, yes indeed. I'm giving Percy a tour. Want to come?"

Grover nodded and we continued our tour. Most of the cabins were pretty cool… except for the Ares cabin. They didn't even do a good paint job. They merely splattered on red paint. Well, I wasn't surprised. I had met Ares before and let's just say, he wasn't very pleasant, in my standards.

Just then, Chiron approached us. "Ah, Percy, there you are. It's time for you to meet Mr. D.

_At the Big House…_

"Ah, Peter Johnson, there you are," Mr. D barely look up from his game of pinochle.

The earth shook.

I raised an eyebrow.

"It would appear that Father is angry…I wonder why…" I mused.

"Ha! Wonder why?" Dionysus finally looked up from his game and spat. "Did your father happen to mention to you about having a 'chat' with me?"

"Why, yes sir. Now that I come to think about it, he most certainly did mention that," I spoke in a tone I reserved for gods… other than the ones I am close with of course.

"Then why must you ask the obvious?"

The thunder roared.

"Okay, I get the point!" Dionysus shouted. The thunder and lightning ceased, along with the earthquake.

"Well, now, Percy Jackson. Ah yes, welcome and all that. Now you may proceed back to your room," Dionysus respectfully said…with a bit of reluctance.

I obediently slipped out of the room with Annabeth and Grover.

"Well, that was short. Thank goodness for Dad," I whispered tentatively as if Mr. D could hear me from all the noise inside the Big House.

"I second that," Grover whispered, "Mr. D has always freaked me out even though I'm supposedly one of his subordinates… sort of. Anyway, let's get out of here. It's almost time for lunch,"

We ran away till we reached the dining hall, just in time for lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

The conch shell blew and I hurriedly settled down at the Poseidon table. In front of me were my lunch and an empty goblet. I was told by Apollo that I could say whatever I wanted to the goblet and the nature spirits will help me fill it. Thus, I said, "Sprite,"

The goblet was filled up with the carbonated drink. Then I had a good idea.

"_Blue _sprite,"

The sprite sizzled and changed into a deep shade of cobalt.

I took a sip… Ah, the sprite was just perfect. Just then, I noticed go towards a sacred fire in the dining hall. Though no one seemed to care, I also saw a little girl tending the fire. She saw me and smiled. I approached the fire and whispered to Annabeth, "Hey, what's with the gathering?"

"We are burning offerings to our godly parent. They like the smell," She whispered back.

Okay…I don't know why Dad would like burnt offerings but… whatever. I joined the queue and when it was my turn, I dropped a grape into the fire and murmured, "Poseidon,"

Then I understood.

The grapes didn't smell anything like burnt food at all. In fact, it smelt of chocolates and a dozen of other great things that shouldn't have gone well together but did. I almost believed that the gods could live off the smell. Then I turned to my right and saw the little girl again. I then realized who the little girl was. I had seen her sometimes in Olympus but I didn't think she would be at the camp. I stepped aside to let a guy offer his offerings and approached the little girl.

"Lady Hestia…" I bowed.

She seemed startled. She then smiled, "Well, Percy Jackson, your one of the first people who actually talks to me. Nowadays, the others are too busy for some family talk…but it's all right. Go back to your lunch. I don't want to hold you up,"

I bowed and left. The campers seemed to be looking at me… but not because I talked to Lady Hestia. How do I know? Well, they seemed to be murmuring, "Poseidon…son…lives with him…" but that was what the boys were saying. The girls… well, except for the Ares cabin thank god, were murmuring, "Hot…gorgeous… green eyes…date..." or something along those lines. I was handsome? I was? Well, it can't be helped. I've never interacted with other mortals before so…well, you get my point.

I ignored all the gossiping and returned back to my table before starting to eat. The food was really delicious and I was hungry. But I resisted the urge to scoff it down. All the lessons on mannerism with Amphitrite had paid off. I hold in my urge and ate my food at a moderate speed.

Just then, Mr. D stood on the podium and started to speak, "Ahem, campers! We have a new camper today, his name's Peter Johnson and-"

The lightning struck.

Mr. D paled. "I mean, Percy Jackson. Yes, hooray and all that. Just for the confirmation, there will be no canoeing this weekend. But we have sword lessons now so get to it!"

I stood up, briskly walking to Annabeth and asked, "Hey Annabeth, err, we never did complete the tour so where do they conduct the sword lesson?"

Annabeth quickly stood up. "Oh, don't worry about that. I will bring you there. And oh, look, there's Grover."

"G-man!" I high-fived Grover. "Whatcha doing?"

"Playing my reeds, of course! Why?" Grover said brightly.

I groaned.

Annabeth looked fairly surprised at me.

"Don't tell me you also know how horrendously he plays his reeds?" Annabeth probed like the daughter of Athena she was.

I nodded.

"You guys are mean! My playing isn't that horrible!" Grover protested. To prove his point, he tried to play a couple of tunes which sounded suspiciously like Britney Spears.

The strawberry plants around us seemed to go mad. Their roots started to winding around Annabeth's and my legs. I didn't need to understand strawberry talk to know their opinion of the song.

"Grover!" I yelled.

He stopped, confusion written all over his face. The strawberry plant's madness promptly stopped as well.

I sighed. "Never mind…just stop playing for the sake of the strawberry plant's sanity,"  
Grover looked hurt. He started to open his mouth to speak but I silenced him with a look. Annabeth, on the other hand looked fairly amused at our exchange. But she recovered after five seconds. I clapped mentally for her. As expected from the goddess Athena's daughter.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth started but I immediately cut her off.

"Hey! What do you mean by Seaweed Brain?" I was fuming by now. Now one treats me like that…except for Amphitrite and Triton. But that was beside the point.

Annabeth smirked. Okay, that pissed me off. "I don't know. Just feel like giving you one,"  
Now I'm getting confused. Is it her period or something? I shook my head but continued.

"How about Wise Girl as a nickname for you?" I smirked as the triumphant look on her face morphed into one of pure displeasure.

"Wise girl!" Annabeth huffed indignantly. "What kind of nickname is that? Ugh!"

"Wise girl!"  
"Seaweed brain!"

"Wise girl!"

"Seaweed brain!"

"Ahem, guys?" Grover spoke timidly and flinched when we glared at him for interrupting our…little catfight.

"I hate to interrupt but you're going to be late for your lessons…"

The words began to sink in and me and Annabeth looked at each other in horror. Oh crap! We sprinted to the swords arena just in time, thank the gods.

**Sorry, this chapter's a tad short but I don't have much time to finish this chapter so I thought that I might as well upload what I have so far. So sorry… the story will seem a little cut off as well due to my lack of time. SORRY. Will try to update soon.**


End file.
